iCarly vs Los Mayas
by SEDDIEnto
Summary: Aunque no lo quieran admitir, todos están algo paranoicos con el asunto del "Fin del mundo" ¿Cual es la verdad detras de este dia? Solo un ser milenario puede darles la respuesta en un viaje de... 2 cuadras.


**Hey everybody. How are you? ok ya. OneShot conmemorativo a los mayas. iCarly vs Los Mayas. Por un momento esto iba a ser sumamente exagerado pero al final decidi dejarlo asi porque no quiero ir al infierno.**

**La idea del oneShot es de Roberto Juarez en Twitter, el bromeó con esta idea y yo dije que era interesante y que la haria :D  
**

**Tendre 3 actualizaciones en dias seguidos. La promo abajo ;)  
**

**iCarly no es mio de mi, es de Dan Schneider de el.  
**

* * *

**iCarly vs los Mayas  
**

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 12:00 am.**

**Lugar: Cuartel general de la NASA**

Un oficial veía muy atentamente una pantalla al momento en el que otro oficial se le acerca para darle información

-Señor. Un meteorito se aproxima a la tierra- Dijo de forma seria y se le notaba cansado, como si hubiese corrido un camino largo para llegar a dar esa información

El otro oficial se quedó con una cara totalmente inexpresiva -¿Cuanto falta para la colisión?- Fue todo lo que preguntó

-10 segundos capitán-

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...

Alguien entro a la oficina aquella diciendo emocionadamente -¡Llegó el meteorito!- Todos los demás levantaron sus copas en celebración, la música comenzó a sonar y todos empezaron a bailar

Los dos oficiales que al principio hablaban se acercaron al chico que recién entró en la oficina y uno de ellos le dijo -Vaya. Te luciste con ese disfraz de meteorito, Hicks-

-Gracias señor, me tomó toda una semana hacerlo- Respondería el chico en disfraz de meteorito para luego comenzar a saltar exclamando -¡Fiesta de disfraces a medianoche en la NASA! ¡Fiesta de disfraces a medianoche en la NASA!-

Y todos en esa fiesta se le unirían -¡Fiesta de disfraces a medianoche en la NASA! ¡Fiesta de disfraces a medianoche en la NASA!-

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 10:00 am.**

**Lugar: Licuados locos**

Carly llegaba a licuados locos donde se reuniría con sus amigos y aunque ellos siempre llegaban tarde... A Carly aun le importaba su educación, sus buenos modales, las normas de etiqueta así que llegó justo a la hora prevista pero cuando llegó, por alguna extraña razón; El lugar estaba repleto.

Como pudo se abrió paso entre la gran cantidad de gente que estaba reunida allí y cuando pudo llegar al "Epicentro" del asunto, era Gibby quien estaba contando una historia

-... Y entonces un meteorito chocara con la tierra y ¡PUM!- El efecto de sonido hizo que más de uno se sobresaltara -Sera el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. Pagaremos todos, no importara si eres la mejor o eres un asco de persona... Todos vamos a morir-

-Eso no me parece muy justo- Protestó Missy quien sorprendentemente estaba allí

-El meteorito no cree en la justicia- Respondió Gibby intentando sonar profundo y enigmático. Carly levantaría la mano -Si, Carly-

-¿Cuando te refieres al meteorito; Hablas de uno del espacio o del hijo de Meteoro, esa caricatura de los 70 u 80's?-

Muchos de los que estaban allí reunidos comenzaron a protestar por lo que la castaña había dicho -Otra escéptica- Era de las cosas que se oían que decían sobre ella

Gibby solo hizo una seña y todos se callaron, era como el lider de aquel movimiento en ese momento -Carly Carly Carly Carly Carly... Carly-

-¡ya dime!- Gritó la aludida perdiendo la paciencia

-Eso pasara, el fin del mundo es algo real... Te lo digo yo; Gibby-

-Necesitare una fuente más confiable- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Todos allí dijeron "Oh" mientras se llevaban una mano al pecho en señal de indignación

Gibby solo reiría sarcásticamente -Carly Shay... Soy una fuente sumamente confiable, soy 1/16 maya-

Eso si sorprendió a Carly ¿Entonces debía creerle? Quizás pero no lo admitiría -Eso puede significar que tienes 1/16 de razón- Y se marchó afuera a esperar por sus amigos

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 10:15 am.**

**Lugar: Bushwell Plaza**

Freddie se había quedado dormido y a las 9:15 fue que salió en dirección a licuados locos. Recién saliendo del Bushwell, allí estaba Sam ¿Esperando por él?

-Hey Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó comenzando a caminar junto a ella

-¿Que no puedo estar aquí? ¿Es un delito? Pues llama a la policía Frediento-

-¿Frediento? ¿De dónde sacas tantas variantes a mi nombre?- Preguntó frustrado -Sam, en serio... Sabes que puedes decirme porque estabas allí... ¿Estabas... Tu sabes, esperándome?- Preguntó con un poco de pena o temor a ser golpeado

-Ya quisieras- Se burló Sam luego de reír un poco -Es solo que...- La rubia detuvo su hablar, se había arrepentido

-¿Es solo que?-

Sam detuvo su caminar para suspirar y comenzar a contarle -No me malinterpretes, no creo en eso pero... ¿Qué pasa si el mundo realmente se acaba? Es decir... ¿Qué pasa si los mayas tenían razón? y sé que es un caso muy remoto pero... ¿y si pasa?- Freddie solo se echó a reír por lo que Sam seguidamente lo golpeó muy fuerte en uno de sus brazos -¡Idiota!-

Freddie sobaría el lugar golpeado pero lejos de quejarse solo reía levemente por la confesión de Sam. Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio y cuando al chico finalmente se le pasó la risita diría -... En realidad, esa idea también me altera los nervios, es decir... La idea es aterradora-

-¿Suponiendo que el mundo realmente se acaba... Qué cosa quisieras sacar de tu pecho?- Preguntó Sam. Parecía que de verdad creía que aquello del fin del mundo era real por las cosas que decía, por cómo se sentía y por el hecho de haber preguntado eso

-No lo sé- Respondió Freddie pero sus acciones dirían otra cosa ya que justo después de decirlo, tomó a Sam de la mano

Sam por impulso quizás, retiró su mano de la de Freddie y eso provocó un silencio incomodo entre ambos y de hecho ninguno volvería a dirigirle la palabra al otro hasta que llegaron a los licuados locos

Al llegar al local pudieron ver a Carly afuera del mismo y también notaron que Licuados locos estaba completamente repleto

La castaña pudo anticiparse a la pregunta que suponía le harían sus amigos -Gibby da un discurso sobre el fin del mundo ¿Sabían que Gibby es 1/16 maya?-

-Que tonto es Gibby ¿Como alguien puede creer en el fin del mundo?- Se burló Sam

Freddie le brindó una mirada de incredulidad -Sam, tú misma dijiste hace poco que...- La rubia volvió a golpearlo por segunda vez en apenas 20 minutos -¡Auch!- Se quejó el castaño

-¿Que Sam qué?- Preguntaría Carly haciendo referencia a lo que no pudo terminar de decir su amigo

-Nada- Respondió el chico diciendo "No" con la cabeza de forma frenética.

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 1:00 pm.**

**Lugar: Apartamento Shay**

Carly y sus amigos habían almorzado fuera así que al volver a su departamento acompañada aun por Sam y Freddie además de Gibby, Spencer esperaba por su hermanita

Al verla entrar correría a abrazarla mientras decía angustiado y al borde del llanto -¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! No te llevaras a mi hermanita fin de mundo, no te la llevaras- Carly tenía una cara de "¿Qué demonios?" mientras sus amigos solo miraban la escena divertidos

-¿Tu también crees en eso?- Preguntó Sam al momento en que Spencer soltó a Carly -Creer en el fin del mundo es como creer que Mel Gibson no es racista-

-O que Hitler amaba a los judíos- Agregó Freddie

-O que Mel Gibson ama a los judíos- Ahora Sam divagaba pero nadie mas interrumpía

-O que los judíos no creen que Jesús es el hijo de dios- Freddie de nuevo pero esta vez sí fue interrumpida la conversación, por Gibby

-Soy 1/16 judío ¿Sabían?-

-¡Eso es imposible!- Exclamó Carly -Eso solo se aplica a las etnias- Le explicó -Y ya cállense todos. El mundo no se va a acabar, todo el mundo lo sabe- Carly estaba alterada

Y Spencer que no ayudaba -Pero yo ya construí mi bunker- Dijo como herido porque no había fin de mundo

-El fin del mundo es real- Decía Gibby muy seguro de sí mismo -¿No han visto los documentales en Discovery Channel? ¿No han oído de Nostradamus?-

-Nerd- Murmuró Sam aunque todos pudieron escucharla. Sam no quería seguir escuchando mas del tema así que optó por -Iré a revisar si tienes jamón, ya ha pasado media hora desde que almorcé y es hora de mi post almuerzo-

-Sam y sus post almuerzos- Diria Carly intentando sonar divertida, acompañando a Sam para evitar ser parte de aquello

Al tiempo que Freddie le respondió a Gibby como si lo que dijo lo hubiera ofendido -Para tu información... Nostradamus era un estafador y ¿En serio? ¿Discovery Channel? ¿El canal que le echa la culpa de todo a los extraterrestres es tu fuente confiable?-

-¡Chicos ya cállense!- Exclamó Spencer -Y ustedes vengan acá- Señaló a su hermana y a Sam para que se acercaran y terminarían haciendo caso

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntaba Carly -¿Nos olvidaremos del tema del fin del mundo y tendremos una conversacion normal?-

Spencer reiría fuertemente ante aquello -Ya quisieras- Siguió riendo. Carly rodaría sus ojos al igual que Sam y tan pronto acabó de reír, el mayor de los Shay continuaría con su idea -Quedan poco menos de 11 horas para que acabe el día y no puedo con la angustia y la duda-

-¿Y qué propones?- Preguntaría Freddie dejando de lado su pelea con el gordito

-Iremos a preguntarle a alguien que seguro lo sabe, es una persona que ha vivido muchas épocas difíciles y está en una firma de autógrafos de su libro en una librería a unas cuadras de aquí- Explicaba Spencer

-¿De qué libro hablas?- Preguntó el gordito cruzándose de brazos -No sabía que leías-

-Leo y mucho- Presumió Spencer -Me refiero a...- Sacó el libro de sus espaldas aunque nadie sabía donde lo tenía guardado... Así que era sospechoso -"¿Como vivir 3000 años y no morir en el intento?"-

Carly en tono cansón diría -No puedes estar hablando de-

**Dia: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 2:30 pm.**

**Lugar: Firma de autógrafos de Chabelo en librería cercana al Bushwell Plaza**

Esperaron pacientemente en la larga fila hasta que finalmente llegó su turno.

-¿A nombre de quien debo hacer el autógrafo?- Preguntó aquel anciano señor

-A nombre de Spencer Shay- Respondió el mismo de forma muy orgullosa -Soy un gran fan-

Mientras Chabelo agradecía por esas palabras... Sam le diría a Carly al oído -No aparenta sus 3000 años-

-¡Lo sé!- Respondió Carly de la misma forma

-Señor Chabelo- Hablaba Gibby interrumpiendo la conversación entre Spencer y el anciano -Disculpe la interrupción pero... ¿El fin del mundo el día de hoy... Es algo real o no?-

Chabelo terminó de escribir el autógrafo, con gran dificultad se recostó de su silla para comenzar su historia -Veras hace mucho tiempo tuve la oportunidad de estar presente cuando los mayas hicieron ese calendario- Todos se sorprendieron por eso -Y simplemente la respuesta correcta es que se quedaron sin espacio para poner mas días... Y tenían flojera de buscar otro lugar donde seguir-

-Oh- Exclamaron todos entendiendo el asunto y Freddie agregaría una pregunta -¿Entonces... Este día no significa nada realmente?-

-Exacto- Respondió Chabelo -Es como dijo Cristóbal Colón en aquella expedición a la que asistí junto a él en la cual descubrimos América. Cristóbal miró tierra firme y dijo "No sé quien creó esto, pero será una gran historia algún día"-

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Spencer tomó su libro y todos a coro dirían -Muchas gracias señor Chabelo- Y Spencer a eso agregaría -Siga haciendo cosas geniales en la televisión mexicana- Y se marcharon.

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 5:30 pm.**

**Lugar: Licuados locos**

Gibby explicaba su nueva visión a todos los presentes, ahora que sabía que el fin del mundo no era real

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que Gibby siga con su discurso?- Preguntó Carly a Sam y a Freddie que estaban junto a ella en una mesa en aquel establecimiento

-No lo sé pero sigue siendo más interesante que escuchar a Freddie hablando de tecnología- Respondió Sam con fastidio en su voz

Antes de que Freddie iniciara una discusión al protestar por eso, Carly diría -Iré al baño-

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 5:32 pm.**

**Lugar: Baño de licuados locos**

Carly estaba sentada en el inodoro cantando -... I know, you see… Somehow the world will change for _me_. And be so wonderful-

**Día: viernes 21 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hora: 5:33 pm.**

**Lugar: Licuados locos**

-¿Qué pasa si el fin del mundo fuese real?- Volvió a preguntar Sam recordando lo de esa mañana

-Sam- Decía Freddie muy calmadamente y colocando su mano sobre la de Sam -... Las cosas están bien así-

La rubia solo sonrió y esta vez... No apartó su mano de la de Freddie -... Ahora están mejor-

Freddie también sonrió y ahí estaban ellos dos que creyeron que nunca podrían siquiera tener una conversación normal, no solo teniéndola sino tomados de las manos y sonriéndose como tontos.

* * *

**FIN. El final original pensado era que Dios bajaba y acababa el mundo pero si, mejor lo dejo asi.**

**Para quienes no saben quien es Chabelo; Es un presentador de television ¿No? en mexico y he leido por Twitter que es viejisimo y que debe tener mas años que los que vivio matuzalem  
**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ok :( me voy los dejo con la promo de mis actualizaciones porque si, soy asi de raro  
**

**Como ya dije, hoy es la primera de 3 actualizaciones en dias seguidos asi que vamos con la promo ¿No? lo que no esta en negritas son dialogos de las cosas que he escrito que leeran en estos 3 dias  
**

**Promo  
**

**Es el tiempo de navidad, tiempo de...  
**

-¿Hacemos vandalismo? Sera divertido-**  
**

**NO. Tiempo de estar en familia, tiempo libre, tiempo de estar en Fanfiction**

-Eso no me parece muy justo-

**3 actualizaciones en 3 dias como regalo de navidad**

-Vamos ¿Que tan malo puede ser?-**  
**

**Y una de ellas es una sorpresa especial ¿Que tan grandioso es eso?**

-No es "Grandioso", es horrible-

**Oh no puedo seguir con esto, no cooperan. Feliz navidad**

-I like it-


End file.
